1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to sports gloves and more particularly to a glove adapted to the needs of firearms sports. However, the invention is an improvement in the glove technology in general in that it folds in accordance with the mechanics of the human hand and as such is capable of application to the use of tools, gardening, automotive mechanics and a wide range of other applications.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Kiernan D445,996 teaches a design for a sport glove.
Steeley, U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,365 defines a sports glove has a single-piece support insert adapted to be received therein along the top of one or more fingers, the hand and the wrist in order to provide support, protection and performance enhancement to the user. The glove is flexible so it can provide firm yet resilient support in order to maintain the support insert in place during movement. The support insert can be molded or deformed for customized fit.
Chin, U.S. D336,562 teaches a design for a sport glove.
Bowers, U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,509 defines an improved athletic glove having superior gripping properties generally comprising a palm piece and a back piece joined together to fit the human hand. The palm piece is made of a sheet of leather material prepared by a chrome tanning process or synthetic leather material having a substantially continuous layer of silicone sealant covering the palm side thereof. The layer of sealant is bonded to the palm side and does not penetrate through the palm side to the hand of a wearer.
Miner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,376 defines a sport glove construction and a method of using it, including fastening together sheets of plastic material by a rigid fastening device into a cup-shaped pocket configuration, forming a front ball receiving side and a rear hand receiving side having a cup-shaped pocket therein. A hand securing device is connected to the outer surface of the back side of the glove construction for proper ventilation purposes. A web device interconnects right and left portions of the front and rear sheets, to help define the pocket. Right and left elongated, resilient pads extend in a generally U-shaped configuration at the rim of the pocket, diverging away from one another at the lower portion of the sheets toward the web device. A plurality of pocket rigid fastening devices are arranged in a spaced apart manner within the pocket adjacent to the pads and secure together the front and rear sheets for helping rigidify flexibly the resulting glove construction.
Klein, U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,592 discloses an improved sport glove construction comprising connected inner and outer glove shells of different constructions, each contributing significant and desirable characteristics to the combination. The inner glove is constructed of a highly elastic, stretchable material, so constituted as to be received tightly over the entire hand of the wearer, snugly enclosing and conforming to the individual fingers and thumb, as well as the palm and back areas of the hand. The construction of the elastic inner glove shell is such as to provide a secure yet comfortable feel to the glove. The elastic inner glove is entirely enveloped by a second or outer glove of a material and construction selected to provide appropriate gripping and other characteristics. The outer glove may be of a somewhat elastic material, such as knitted fabric, but may also be of a relatively nonelastic material, such as leather, vinyl or the like, or may be a combination of materials. The inner and outer glove shells are attached in a manner permitting the necessary degree of elastic expansion of the inner glove shell relative to the outer shell when the glove is applied to the hand.
Klein, U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,292 Discloses an improved sport glove construction comprising loosely but securely connected inner and outer glove shells of different constructions, each contributing significant and desirable characteristics to the combination. The inner glove is constructed of a highly elastic, stretchable material, so constituted as to be received tightly over the entire hand of the wearer, snugly enclosing and conforming to the individual fingers and thumb, as well as the palm and back areas of the hand. The construction of the elastic inner glove shell is such as to provide a secure yet comfortable feel to the glove. The elastic inner glove is entirely enveloped by a second or outer glove of a material and construction selected to provide appropriate gripping and other characteristics. The outer glove may be of a somewhat elastic material, such as knitted fabric, but may also be of a relatively nonelastic material, such as leather, vinyl or the like, or may be a combination of materials. The inner and outer glove shells are attached securely but loosely at selected areas, to permit easy donning and doffing of the glove while at the same time accommodating the necessary degree of elastic expansion of the inner glove shell relative to the outer shell when the glove is applied to the hand.
Our prior art search with abstracts described above teaches the construction of various sports gloves, but does not teach the particular glove construction necessary to the sport involving firearms such as rifles, pistols and in particular shotguns. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.